Watermelon
by fawkester
Summary: "We're gonna get yelled at anyway, you're just postponing it." "Eat your damn watermelon." (hs au - same verse as "unexpected revenge" and "one year, three months")


_It's summer vacation, Cas. Live a little. _That's what Dean had said last night, nudging his best friend's shoulder before trying the side door to Raphael's car. _Ha! Dumb bastard never locks it when it's parked in front of his house!_

Cas had sighed and muttered something about being childish, but had still helped Dean lift the second seat and smash the fish guts underneath it.

_That seemed a little extreme, Dean. _Cas had panted as they ran away, laughter still bubbling up in his chest.

Dean had just grabbed his hand and said _Faster, run faster! _It was only later that he'd whispered against the shell of Cas's ear, _It's for all the dumb shit he pulled over the past five years, Cas. It's for everything._

Now, in the harsh morning light cutting through the window, it seemed a little less justified. Dean blinked once or twice and tried to make sense of the noises he was heard. A car door slammed, the screen door snapped against wood soon after it. Angry adult voices arguing about something. He finally worked up the strength to prop himself up on his elbows and look out the window and… shit, that was Raphael's dad.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered and knocked Cas with his elbow, "Cas, get up man, we've been made."

"Mmph." Cas said into the pillow.

"Seriously, dude." Dean slid out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a faded Led Zeppelin tee before crouching down beside Cas's side of the bed, "I know you need your beauty sleep, angel, but I don't really feel like getting chewed out in front of Raphael's dad. Get some pants on, we're gonna go hide in the scrap yard till he's gone."

His eyes are caught in a piercing blue glare. "Fuck off."

Dean ruffled his hair and dodged a fist, "No." And yanked the covers off the bed.

Cas scowled at the floor while he searched for his pants, "I hate you."

From the doorway, Dean smirked, "Not what you said last night."

The slam of the screen door saves him from another zinger from the barely sentient being that is Cas in the mornings. Bobby's voice rang up the stairs, "I know you idjits did it, so get your asses down here and cover for your own crap!"

Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and pulled him out of the room, "Back stairs go go go."

As they sprint into the kitchen, Bobby's stomps can be heard on the floor above. Sam is staring at them from the table, his expression clearing asking _what the hell did you idiots do this time? _

Dean snagged a few slices of watermelon from the platter in front of Sam, "Watermelon for breakfast, Sammy? Nice change of pace." Cas, still half asleep, blindly accepts the fruit shoved into his hands.

Sam bitchfaced, "Dean, it's past noon."

He glanced at the wall clock, "Oh." The stomping footsteps echoed back down the stairs.

"Boys!"

"Shitgottago."

They raced through the scrap yard, finally collapsing behind a rusted out mustang a good ways behind the house. Dean took a bite of his watermelon, feeling the juice drip down his chin.

"Why are we out here?" Cas asked.

"Because getting yelled at sucks."

"We're gonna get yelled at anyway, you're just postponing it."

"Eat your damn watermelon."

They munched in silence for a minute, before Cas remarked, "My fingers are sticky."

"That's what happens when you eat watermelon." Dean poked him in the side, "You know that."

"I think I know where to clean the sticky off."

"Where's that?"

Cas reached out with his free hand and ran a hand through Dean's hair, "Your head."

"You know, I think you have some sticky somewhere else." Dean shifted slightly, so their noses almost brushed.

Cas grinned, almost flirting, "Where would that be?"

Dean closed the gap between them to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss, "Your lips."

Cas dropped his watermelon to the dirt so he could throw his arms around Dean's neck and press their bodies together. Dean responded eagerly and his fingers threaded in Cas's hair, tugging gently. He mourned the loss of the watermelon for a second, before tasting the sweetness on Cas's tongue and kissing harder after the fact.

When they pulled apart to breathe, Cas leaned his forehead against Dean's and pressed a quick kiss to his nose. "Missed a spot."


End file.
